Two week notice
by Yuuki9
Summary: Chase veut démissionner et House veut connaître les raisons de sa décision. C'est une traduction et bien évidemment un Chase/House.


**Notes :** C'est une traduction de la fiction de KettleKornKueen. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira il se peut que j'ai prit quelques libertés quand à l'original.

**Crédit :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Two week notice**

Chase se tenait devant le bureau de son patron oubliant momentanément de se déplacer. La feuille blanche immaculée conçue avec des lignes de textes professionnelles était tellement serrée dans son poing qu'elle devint humide de sueur. Sa respiration était superficielle et rapide. C'était mauvais, il était inquiet signe qu'il allait avoir une attaque de panique.

Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il voulait froisser le papier qu'il tenait. Non, pas le froisser, le déchirer en petit morceaux et le jeter dans les toilettes. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait le faire, cela devenait trop pour qu'il le supporte.

House siégeait sur son bureau complètement inconscient e l'état de panique de son chirurgien, complètement fermé dans son espace de travail. Il avait ses pieds appuyés sur les dossiers de patients que Cuddy avait déposés pour qu'il y jette un coup d'œil. Il avait du mal avec le niveau huit du jeu vidéo, il avançait comme un escargot.

Chase prit une profonde inspiration et se força à marcher rapidement. Il poussa la porte du bureau de House et le regarda sourire alors qu'il se battait frénétiquement avec son jeu vidéo.

Chase se racla la gorge « Hm… House. »

House regarda par-dessus les fichiers le jeune garçon. Il était pâle, nerveux, son regard était nerveux. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

« Pourrais je vous parler une seconde ? » Chase bégaya regardant sa feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans les mains avec haine.

House cligna des yeux et posa son jeu vidéo. Chase prit le siège en face de lui et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. House leva ses pieds des dossiers et se pencha en avant sur son siège.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda House curieux d'avoir de nouveaux potins.

Chase marmonna quelque chose la tête toujours basse.

« Quoi ? » demanda House se penchant davantage.

Chase se racla la gorge et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis venu vous remettre mes deux semaines de préavis. »

House fronça les sourcils sous le choc et la confusion. « Pourquoi. »

La main tremblante de Chase atteignit la table pour y déposer sa lettre de démission. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi. »

House n'était pas convaincu par la réponse fragile que lui servait Chase et par la façon dont il fixait le sol. Il la parcourut.

« A été une grande aide pour mon développement en temps que médecin… ai travaillé pendant beaucoup plus de temps que prévu… injuste pour ceux qui cherchent une formation en diagnostic… »

House la jeta sur le coté impressionné. De son point de vue, il avait deux options. Soit il disait à Chase qu'il voulait qu'il reste sans l'humilier et il passait à autre chose, soit il observait Chase ses deux semaines pour trouver la raison de son départ et s'en servait pour le manipuler et le faire rester.

House choisit la seconde option. « Bien. » House plaça ses pieds sur les dossiers et reprit son jeu.

« Bien ? » Chase regarda House confus.

« Ouai » répondit House saisissant un code lui permettant de passer directement au niveau dix.

Chase était vraiment inquiet. House aimait contrôler la situation, profitant de tout… et il allait laisser Chase partir comme ça sans explication décente ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Chase cligna des yeux, perplexe et partit.

House avait observé Chase toute la semaine et rien n'avait montré quoique ce soit le concernant, sauf qu'il était de plus en plus ennuyé par la fixation orale de Chase.

House méditait sur le départ de Chase en prenant l'ascenseur pour aller sur le toit.

Quand il en est sorti, il trouva quelques réponses qu'il cherchait.

Chase était assis sur le bord du toit une cigarette entre ses doigts et un déodorant à coté de lui pour masquer l'odeur de la fumée. Il parlait dans son téléphone portable en secouant la tête.

« Je sais… je sais. » disait-il au téléphone. « C'est juste que je souhaite un moyen d'y rester. J'aime ce métier. »

La personne de l'autre coté du fil dit quelque chose qui fit soupirer Chase. « Je sais, j'aime mon patron. C'est de ma faute… Je souhaite juste que… » il soupira à nouveau et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

La mâchoire de House tomba. « Il m'aime » pensa t-il.

House avait des sentiments secrets pour son plus jeune employé depuis qu'il l'avait embauché. Mais jamais en cet univers il n'avait pensé que Chase les partageraient. Jamais.

Chase roula des yeux ignorant toujours la présence de House et laissa échapper un long soupir dramatique. « Qu'est ce que…Jamais. » a-t-il dit avant de raccrocher. Il aspira une autre bouffée de cigarette à plein poumons et poussa sa tête en arrière expirant des ronds parfaits qu'il observa.

« Vous ne savez pas que votre père est mort d'un cancer des poumons. » déclara House marchant rapidement vers Chase énervé par sa manière.

Chase sursauta surpris. « House… Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Vous tenez vraiment à développer un cancer des poumons. » a-t-il dit en arrachant la cigarette de la bouche de Chase la laissant tomber au sol avant de l'écraser avec le talon de sa chaussure.

Chase regarda House d'un air absent avant de le questionner. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

House aspira à plein poumons l'air non pollué avant de répondre doucement. « Assez longtemps pour comprendre la vraie raison de votre départ. »

« Oh. »dit Chase commençant à rechercher quelque chose d'invisible au sol prêt à entendre quelque chose de cruel de la part de House.

« Je veux que tu restes » déclara de but en blanc House. Cette déclaration étonna House et Chase, mais House resta calme face à ce sujet.

La tête de Chase reflétait son étonnement. « Quoi ! »

House hocha la tête et répéta « Je veux que tu restes. »

Chase cligna des yeux.

« J'aimerais vraiment…, House s'arrêta et se rapprocha de Chase pour poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Que tu restes. » Finit-il.

Chase cligna des yeux.

House se rapprocha encore plus ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux.

« S'il te plait reste » marmonna House à l'oreille de Chase avant de porter sa main au cou de Chase le tirant dans un long et lent baiser. « S'il te plait reste » supplia t'il à nouveau contre les lèvres de Chase.

Chase cligna des yeux.

« Chase ! demanda House en se séparant légèrement de lui. Ça va ? »

Chase se focalisa sur House un grand sourire sur son visage. Il brillait comme illuminé de mille feux. Chase saisit House et le poussa contre le mur de briques de l'hôpital avant de serrer son corps contre lui l'enveloppant entièrement.

« Je vais rester. » murmura t-il avant d'embrasser House encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait embrassé. House accepta le baiser avec empressement.


End file.
